Life in a Zombie World
by RandomWriter10000
Summary: As an actress trys to survie with her family and new people she grows feelings for them hate and love. Can she survie a life of a zombie apoclaspe or does she and her the rest of the grup fail. Hey my first stroy so dont go so hard on me and im not the best speller. Only OCS no oringal walking dead charecters! hey also chapter two is in chapter one


The walking dead

No orginal charecters sorry just some random people I made up.

Chapter 1. Anybody out there

"That's a wrap" Kyle said. " Hey Katy so how is the moive going" June said. June was my younger sister. She's 10 my other sister is 6 and I have a baby brother who is 6 months. I'm 19. " It's going good" I proceed. " Well that's good" June said. As we got in my mustang I saw something you wouldnt see everyday. I saw a girl running with her arm off and another one right behind her she was all bloody With bite marks all over her. "June are seeing this?" "KATY" June screamed. I looked over to see a zombie like thing on my window. " Katy go!" June said crying. I drove fast as we pulled up on our driveway there was already blood on it. " Katy what if mom and dad an-". I cut her off. " No don't think that" I said. We got out and went up to the door it was unlocked and as we walked in there was dead zombie right there after that June looked like she was going to puke. I closed the door. " Dad, Betrice, Anna!" I yelled. My real mom died when I was little and my dad remarried so Anna June and Douglass are my half. " Katy, June!" My dad said running out of the bathroom with Anna on his back and Betrice holding Douglass. He hugged us but that didn't last long one zombie came in and took down Betrice knocking Douglass out of her hands. It bit her she let out a yelp. " Betrice!" my dad said soon let out a moan. " "He's been biten" Anna said. " Katy and Anna go to the kichten and get out knives!" I said. I managed to kill them both. " K-Katy take Douglass please take care of them" Betrice said in pain" I will Mom". She smiled. Soon she died and I took Douglass and went to the kitchen. They were holding eachother. " Come on get food water no soda and candy and get a bag" I said holding the infant. Soon we left the house with Anna crying. We drove for miles and then parked at a river it looked empty with no zombies.

" Oh my god!" Patrick said with his britsh accient. One by one he toke them down. "Hey ,you right there!" a man yelled. Patrick turned around to see a man in his early 50's or so. "Get in the truck!" he said yelling. Patrick ran one zombie took him by the arm he turned around and shot it. He jumped in. "Thanks." He said. " No problem." The man said. "So who are you". Patrick said panting still. "Levi". "Patrick"."Well your lucky I saved you".Levi said driveing. "Do you even know where your going"?Patrick said. "Ya to the lake".Levi said lighting his cigarrte.

We all got out of the car walking over to the lake and sitting down on the bench."So do you think we should go back to the city and look for survoirs or supplies".June said. "No only if we find anyone here or something".I said. "But we have no wepons".Anna said. "I have a pistol in the bag and knives".I said shakeing. I heard Douglass grunt about to cry I rocked him back to asleep. "Did you hear that".Anna said grabbing on my arm. "Ya it was a car door".June said. I saw two male figures walking not zombie like but human like. "Hello".Anna yelled. "Anna no".I said. "Hello".Levi said. They finally reached us we all told our names we all felt safe now we had two males and they had big guns. I was holding Douglass and thinking is there anybody else out there.

Chapter 2.

More People,New Realinships

"So I was thinking we should go back to the city and look for food and supplies".Patrick said. "Ya I was thinking that too".Anna said."Well we should but what about shelter".I said getting out baby food. "What do you have in there".Levi said looking in. "A pistol for myself and knives water baby food and food". "Well we can go into town all of us and find tents or something or do you think we should find a house to stay in which I would like but wouldnt".I suggested."Hey you''.A female voice said. "Hi".June said getting close to me. "I have a shelter over there a tiny said."Anyway I'm Destiny". We all told our names and made it over to the house,it was nice and warm it had 3 bedrooms. "So going into the city huh".Destiny said. "we might be".Levi said."Me and Levi can go".Destiny said getting out a duffle bag that had many guns in left about 8:00 p.m. and they got back around 10:46 p.m. I put Anna,Douglass,June to bed and Levi and Destiny went to bed. It was just me and Patrick awake. I had to admit he was pretty cute."I just now noticed your Katy Clark the famous actress I always thought you were cute."Patrick said scooting over to me."Would get arested if I would have talked to you". He leaned in close to me. "What are you doing?"I asked. "People said you have nice hair and it smells good.". I was laughing really hard then we heard a bang from outside. We turned off the light I went into the kids room and they were asleep still. Levi and Destiny were still asleep. Patrick grabbed me and put in his right arm while we were looking outside we saw a zombie outside then we noticed there was 4 of them. We shut the curtain and sat back down all quiet. I was still in his arm when I heard Douglass about to cry, I ran into the room and I came over back to Patrick. He put his arm around me we had a little lights on we didnt have any real lights on. "He's cute".Patrick said.I looked up at him I smiled at him and I leaned up to him and he leaned down then our lips met. I blinked and chuckled. "Im scared to fall asleep theres four of those things what if they come close to the house".I said. "Its fine we can fall asleep on the couch". Soon before I knew I was asleep cozy and warm in Patricks arms. I woke up and patrick was gone so was douglass. I ran into the kids room found them asleep and and douglass was in his crib. I looked out the window and Patrick wasnt put there. "Good moring".Patrick said behind me. I turned around to see him in a blue shirt with black basket shorts."Where did you get that". "Destiney and Patrick got clothes when they went into town". "Ok what about the zombies? "I dont know".Patrick said."Whats for breakfast".Anna said. I picked her up. "I dont know".I said. Soon after I said that the door flew open. There were 2 people standing there. "Hi?"The girl said."Wesly"?I said looking at her."Katy"?She said walking up to hug came out with his shotgun loaded and a cirgette in his other guy walked was Jacob my crush from high school."Hello again".He said walking up to me and hugging me.I saw out of the corner of my eye Patrick getting mad that he was hugging me. I was still holding Anna and she was stilling Anna and Patrick came over and took her. "Whats my is my answer for breakfast"?Anna said bossy.


End file.
